Tea La amiga fujoshi
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Tea descubre que uno de sus amigos tiene una relación yaoi con otro 'amigo' yaoi puppyshiping


Tea. La Amiga Fujoshi.

Tea es fujoshi, lo que no importaba puesto que ninguno de sus compañeros era gay, o eso creía. Hacía un par de semanas Seto y Joey habían hecho pública su relación.

-¿Pero desde cuando salen, Joey? Es injusto que no nos los hayas dicho a nosotros, somos tus mejores amigos.

El rubio estaba bastante avergonzado, pues lo habían "descubierto" gracias a que Kaiba y sus calores hacían imposible mantenerlo oculto, meno si insistía con esos abrazos por la espalda, esos donde pegaba la pelvis a la suya, era demasiado obvio que esos abrazos no eran tan santos y aunque la castaña insistía en que no pasaba nada, la hacían fantasear con ello, así que era la más feliz de saber que su amigo y su… compañero, Kaiba, eran una hermosa pareja yaoi.

La chica no podía evitar ruborizarse y quedar prendada cada vez que el castaño llegaba a la mesa de los chicos, levantaba al rubio, casi sin contemplaciones, le jalaba por la estrechez de la cintura y le plantaba un beso húmedo, ahí, en frente de todos lo sujetaba como diciendo "este perro es mío" miraba con desdén al resto del grupo, que para ella, lejos de parecer molesto, le parecía asquerosamente tierno, se sentaba, muy a regañadientes e invitaba el almuerzo de su novio.

La chica no podía apartar su ruborizado rostro de la pareja hasta que una mirada fría de Kaiba la intimidaba y se veía obligada a desviar la vista, solo el tiempo suficiente para que Kaiba volviera su atención a su cachorro y dirigiera algún comentario a Yugi, el único al que soportaba medianamente, luego de eso, la chica miraba fijamente las manos unidas sobre la mesa, manos que parecían decir "Sí, soy gay, y ese perro es mío" ya que Kaiba tenía la costumbre de que, cuando pasaba alguna de las antiguas admiradoras de Joey (según él, todas las chicas de la escuela) jalaba las manos hacia él, obligando a Joey a acercarse más, si es que era posible.

Tea había visto suficientes series de anime yaoi como para saber que Seto era el seme, lo que convertía a su enérgico amigo en un uke, lo que la frikeaba, puesto que siempre había shippeadeo a Joey con Yugi (por lo de lanzarse al mar para recuperar su baraja y que siempre estuvieran juntos) muy a pesar de que el enano tricolor era su novio.

Pero aunque en un principio le molestó que su "pareja canon" hubiese sido disuelta por la irrupción del castaño (aunque según su fantasía y apegándose al libreto de un anime yaoi, ella era la villana) empezaba a gustarle igual esta nueva pareja, es decir, siempre hay que tener la mente abierta a otras posibilidades ¿no? antes no le importaba ser la villana en una bella relación yaoi, pues sabía que eso le daba emoción a la historia, ahora era un personaje secundario, de esos que rara vez aparecen, pero había una forma de ser un poco más audaz en aquella nueva etapa de su historia yaoi, ser la amiga fujoshi.

La amiga fujoshi en un anime yaoi normalmente ayuda a que la pareja se entienda y eso significaba que ya no era villana, pero entonces, había un momento clave en su nueva vida como amiga fuoshi que estaba postergando, porque sabía que no tomaría tan en gracia el castaño, solo podía esperar a que el buen amigo Joey estuviera dispuesto a responder.

Primero tenía que esperar el momento idóneo, no podía ser en la escuela, ya que si tenía suerte, necesitaba escuchar todo lo que los chicos debieran decirle, tampoco podía estar presente cualquiera, ya que no era algo tan sencillo como para tratarse con personas como Mokuba, Deblin o Tristan, por último, debía ser cómodo.

Al fin, después de mucho pensarlo, usó una oportunidad que se le presentaba como pintada, Tristan había salido de la ciudad con su familia y Mokuba tenía una excursión de fin de semana con la escuela, así que habían acordado verse y salir los cuatro en una cita doble, al final Joey los invitó a la casa de Kaiba quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlos, una vez que los tres estuvieron de acuerdo.

De pronto todos estaban en la sala, Yugi y Joey charlaban sobre lo bien que lo habían pasado y planeando otra salida pronto.

De pronto se estaba pensando en hacer esa salida solos, lo que alimentaba la vieja pareja canon, entonces Kaiba interrumpía molesto, aquello empezaba a convertirse en un triángulo que la castaña estaba disfrutando, exceptuando, claro, porque uno de los miembros de ese triángulo amoroso era su novio. Se preguntaba por momentos si debía reaccionar molesta y fingir que odiaba a Joey como buena villana de anime yaoi, ¡no! ahora era amiga fujoshi, las amigas fujoshis no odian a la pareja yaoi, ellas apoyan a la pareja yaoi en todo lo que necesiten y más importante aún, ellas hacen preguntas incomodas a la pareja yaoi.

-Y ¿ya has dormido aquí Joey?

El rubio escupió el ginger-ale que estaba bebiendo ante semejante atrevimiento, Kaiba amplio una discreta sonrisa abrazando posesivamente al rubio.

-Vamos, cachorro, respondele a tu amiga.

-No digas tonterías, Kaiba – respondió a su novio para luego mirar a Tea con reproche –Y tu deja de estar preguntando esas cosas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aún no has dormido con Kaiba? O tal vez significa que no has dormido con él en esta casa – indagó Tea –tal vez lo han hecho en tu casa o en un hotel ¿Kaiba te lleva a hoteles de lujo?

-¡Qué rayos te importa! – gritó un ruborizado rubio con exceso de ademanes, a la castaña que se asqueo un poco antes las gotas de saliva que le cayeron de la boca de Wheeler.

Yugi, al ver la reacción de ambos y que Kaiba no parecía enojarse, al contrario, parecía bastante divertido con la situación, decidió unirse a la broma. –Eso quiere decir que SÍ has dormido con Kaiba, vamos Joey, todos somos amigos.

-¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso, Yugi? – Joey suspiró resignado, dejándose caer al sofá.

-¿Por qué te afecta responder esa pregunta, cachorro? – Preguntó Kaiba jalando de nuevo al rubio por las caderas –Es algo normal entre parejas, somos jóvenes, sanos, no le veo el problema.

-Claro – intervino Tea –Todos aquí somos amigos, además nadie contará nada ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué no le quitan los nervios a Joseph respondiendo ustedes? – Sugirió Kaiba. –Supongo que lo han hecho, ¿en la tienda de Motou?

Tea abrió los ojos, ruborizándose ahora ella, pero Yugi, muy tranquilamente respondió por ella –Así es, mi abuelito sale todos los jueves a Tokio para buscar nuevas cartas y surtirse de la mercancía y figuras necesarias para la tienda, entonces "aprovechamos" por cierto que tu nuevo disco de duelo se vende muy bien, tenemos pedidos anticipados.

-Me alegra saberlo. –Respondió Kaiba.

-¡KAIBA! – gritaron al unísono castaña y el rubio.

-Me refiero a las ventas, naturalmente.

-Naturalmente – ironizó el rubio. –Y tú, Yugi, no hables de eso como si se tratara del clima.

-No sabía que pensaras así, Joey, no es nada malo.

Joey suspiró de nuevo, parecía que habían hecho un complot en su contra y eso que jamás creyó que su Seto pudiera hacer eso, bromear con sus amigos.

Al fin el castaño lo soltó –Relajate cachorro, imagina que estamos en la cama. Dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz.

-Pues, cuéntales, si tan fácil te parece.

-Sí, Kaiba, cuéntanos, como le hacen.

Seto se separó ahora sí completamente de Joey tomando una posición meditabunda. –Bueno, verás. Joseph tiene un problema que no me molesta, de hecho me gusta, pero eso hace que no podamos hacerlo en cualquier sitio como me gustaría – la otra pareja escuchaba con atención mientras el rosado Joey se hundía en su sitio del sofá –No tolera tener sexo si no se ha bañado minutos antes, no puede haber pasado más de diez minutos entra su ultimo baño y la sesión de sexo, así que solo hay dos opciones, hoteles, como habías dicho, o la casa, casi siempre es aquí, mi cama es muy espaciosa, pero a veces lo hacemos incluso en ese love-set en el que están sentados.

La sola mención de aquella frase hizo saltar a la pareja, lo que provocó una risilla burlista, que el castaño apenas pudo contener.

-En realidad lo hemos hecho en la cocina, en el jardín, en mi oficina, ¿Dónde más cachorro?

-En la ducha, la alberca y la tina.

-Ah, ya veo, te gustan los lugares húmedos – tanteó Tea, bromista –Eres un…

-Eso es lo de menos – interrumpió Kaiba para continuar su relato. –En realidad, debo admitir que en ocasiones somos muy monótonos ¿no es así, cachorro? – el rubio salió un poco del sofá pensando que aquello era una vil mentira, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que ya habían aceptado que lo habían hecho en varios sitios de la casa, por lo que no entendió que la pareja asintiera como si le creyera.

-No te avergüences, Kaiba, suele pasar, a veces se pierde la imaginación – Apoyó Yugi.

-Sí, pero no me canso del cachorro, que es lo importante.

-Así es.

-Vale, continúo, pues normalmente empezamos con un beso en los labios, aunque no lo crean, trato de ser muy delicado con mi cachorro en la cama, lo acuesto con suavidad mientras desabotono con cuidado su camisa, o le quito la playera.

Joey vio como Tea se ruborizaba ante la aterciopelada voz de ladino de su novio. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que si no le recordaban los labios hinchados, los moretones en el cuello o que Kaiba ya le había destruido todas las camisas de botones con sus arranques al punto que ahora prefería los anticuados pero útiles botones de presión.

-Me encantaría que mi cachorro tomara la iniciativa, pero en realidad es muy tímido, como se habrán dado cuenta, me encanta cuando jala un poco los cabellos de mi nuca y deja salir con mucha timidez esos suspiros tan tiernos, gruñiditos con la garganta, como de un cachorro recién nacido, algo como suaves ¡guarrr! Que le nacen – señalando la parte baja de su manzana de adán- aquí muy tiernos, cuando hace eso, sé que ya está poniéndose a tono.

-¡Qué romántico, Joey!

El rubio solo pudo sonreír mientras se guardaba el hecho de que Kaiba tenía sendas marcas en la espalda producto de su "timidez" y que esos soniditos suaves, habían despertado a la servidumbre en más de una ocasión y había provocado que ya varias veces los pescaran, también se guardó el hecho de que Kaiba tenía mordidos los hombros y que conocía el sabor del sudor de su castaño perfectamente bien, y había comprobado que el estado de ánimo afecta el sabor del mismo.

-Sí, es un romántico, a mí me gusta besarle toda su piel, pero con suavidad, debo contarme mucho porque es muy sensible y debo cuidar de no lastimarle o de hacer que termine muy pronto –nadie notó como en ese momento, el relajado Joseph rodaba los ojos con burla, pero sin interrumpir a su novio– a veces, antes del gran momento de adueñarme de su cuerpo, me gusta besar su cuello, sus piernas, su vientre y me salto hasta sus pies para besarle las pantorrillas, tiene unas pantorrillas de acero, si me permiten confesarlo y unos tobillos muy fuertes, sus piernas largas, en realidad, todo él es muy hermoso – dijo con un suspiro tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo con ojos iluminados y sonrientes.

El rubio arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa cómplice iluminaba su incrédulo rostro. Si los chicos le preguntaran, respondería que más que besuquearlo, como Kaiba aseguraba, le gustaba amasarle todas las carnes y le gustaba concentrarse en las nalgas, aunque nunca contaría como es que había tenido que acostumbrarse a los enemas antes del sexo, porque al aseado Kaiba le encantaba meterle la lengua, era un fanático del beso negro y claro que Joey se había acostumbrado a recibirlos, y que después de eso, iba directo al bombeo, él jamás se había corrido antes de tiempo, porque no le había dado tiempo, pues su amado Seto, le encantaban las cosas "directo al grano" por así decirlo, aunque donde sí se daba un buen tiempo era en hacerle unos fellatios de campeonato.

-Al final, pues como saben, lo preparo con cuidado para recibirme procuro ser cuidadoso de brindarle la mayor comodidad posible y el menor dolor que se pueda causar, nos ponemos preservativos, yo a él y él a mí, es parte de la intimidad entre nosotros, no hay tapujos y sabemos que debemos protegernos mutuamente, aunque la mayor protección es saber que nos somos leales el uno al otro, hay mucha confianza entre nosotros. A mí me gusta saber que mi cachorro lo ha disfrutado al máximo su experiencia.

Joey se quedó pensando en el hecho de que esa confianza se había reafirmado con exámenes de toda clase de enfermedades venéreas, incluyendo VIH y que después de que les entregaran los resultados, el condón había pasado a ser un empolvado en las billeteras de ambos, aunque por otro lado, tenía que aceptar que de verdad, no tenían tapujos a la hora de la intimidad, que si se eran leales y que de verdad le preocupaba saber que lo había disfrutado, Kaiba siempre se había preocupado mucho por él y había hecho cosas que jamá se hubiese imaginado como inventarle un choro romántico a Tea, para hacer que Joey sea la envidia de la chica.

La castaña suspiró enternecida por el relato, y bastante satisfecha, ya no necesitaría preguntar más, ahora su fantasía estaba completa –Valla Joey, sí que eres afortunado, Kaiba cuida mucho de ti.

Joey sonrió, asintió mientras tomaba la mano de su novio, al que le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, no podía creer que había temido que su discreto Seto contara sus sesiones hard en la cama –Así es, Tea, soy el hombre más afortunado por tener a mi lado un novio que me quiere de la forma en que Seto lo hace.


End file.
